


Flaming desire

by InstinctFan23



Series: Nature's Melody [2]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Sex, Lemon, Smut, Strip Tease, first smut fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctFan23/pseuds/InstinctFan23
Summary: After a successful rescue mission and date things are really heating up between Heat and Chris.And honestly those two are going it on hard, although it's their first time having sex together....





	Flaming desire

"That date was amazing",  Heat smiles as she walks through the door of the Tortuga, Chris following behind.

" Yeah, going into _Into the Spiderverse_ was worth it. Also, I really didn't knew about how funny the post credits scene can be", he replies towards the girl.

"Also the soundtrack. Honestly I love _What's up Danger_ ,  that song's a banger", she smiles, before Chris literally pinned her against his closed room door, panting heavily.

" You know what's more banger?",  he asks her in a husky voice, before kissing her wildly while opening the door, helping her into his room.

"Me having you as my play toy? ", she taunts as she actually pinned him against the door with ease.

At that moment Chris knew he was at the mercy of this hot chick with irresistible charm, a dang sporty physique and her sexy C cup breasts, which are on a pretty good display with her orange bandeau top which she has combined with jeans shorts and sneakers.

Her leg was right between his, dangerously close with her knee to his dick, but honestly, he somehow loves this position they are in, his back pressed against the door, her breasts pressing against his chest with a pretty stellar view on them for him, the knee close to his dick and her just showing dominance.

"Honestly Heat, you are literally making me wet and horny right now", Chris tells her, right before her lips connected with his, tongues wrestling for dominance.

" I'm glad, you'll need it", she smiles seductively after breaking the kiss for air and during their continued making out, she pulled Chris over to his bed and after a small turn, she lays on top of him again.

The two break the kiss again, but just for Chris to find that the singer wasn't laying on top of him.

Instead she stood in front of him, her hands on his legs, looking him directly into his eyes with hers, ready to do whatever the hell she wants to do with him.

Heat literally gives him a smirk before she starts to give him a show he would never forget.

She starts out with some easy views on her whole clothed, yet perfectly accented body, before she goes into teasing him with her faking out stripping her clothes off, grinding on his legs, teasing his member with almost anything she has available, before her actually stripping her clothes off, leaving her in nothing but forrest green organza lingerie.

Chris literally could hear his dick already pleading to pound into her and fucking her senseless, but then again, she's in control and seems that she isn't even halfway done with what she's planning.

Heat started to kiss Chris, which he egaly responses to by kissing her back, unknowingly that she works at his belt and trousers to get them off of him and his already errected dick. 

She teases it with her free hand, before going down and sucking on it, giving Chris a blowjob.

He started to moan, but right before he could cum into her, she stops.

"You know what, you just had your fun", she tells him, her brown eyes narrowed, " You could try to get me as well"

"Wait... What do you mean? ",  he replies confused.

"You know, giving me some teasing", she smiles and the adventurer understands.

He gets her on her back on his bed and removes the teasing green organza from her body, making sure nothing is ripped or destroyed, before getting rid of his remaining clothing.

"Ready? ", Chris asks, but isn't waiting for an  answer and just started to lick her pussy in the most teasing way.

" Chris! I didn't knew you where that good!", Heat moans during the session, and right where she was ready to unleash her orgasm, he stopped, which gets qoted by an annoyed expression from the female. 

"Sorry, but you didn't let me cum earlier as well", he grins, right before he started to pounce into her.

He keeps a steady pace during him fucking her, but both knew they wanted to go faster, but by looking at each other.

" Ready to go harder? ", Chris asked Heat, and she nodded, clearly signaling she actually wants that and he just mercilessly fucked her. 

Heat's moans are now more fast paced then steady and she was loving it. Her new boyfriend inside of her, roughly fucking her after her stripping in front of him.

 

Let's just say the two had a lot of fun that evening fucking each other sore and senseless.


End file.
